One Eevee To Love
by Pokemance
Summary: A Prequel to Broken Love, contains: pokephilia, a really perverted eevee/sylveon
1. An eggprise

Steve's begining

The sun is setting over the horizon as i arrive home from school, as i pass through the main door i run onto my bedroom, i go to my work-desk filled with books, a computer and an egg, i found the egg abandoned in what seamed to be a pile of bones, my parents still don't know i brought an egg into the house, "i wonder what pokemon this egg has...", the egg shakes, "but you seem to be almost ready " i start to search on my Pc for info on eggs as my mom calls me for dinner.

"So, son what were you doing on your bedroom? You weren't searching for that Lopunny magazine again were you?", said my father as he puts our meal on the table, the rest of the meal was normal , i can't say i'm happy with this life but i'm not sad either ,"...so i said you better not be!" my mom laugh at my fathers joke as a enormous hum sound came from my room, my parents then said in unison "what was that ?" the three of us run into my bedroom.

Now at my bedroom an Eevee stands there looking at us "how did it get in our house?" my father asked while starting to notice my desk seem to had the rests of an egg, he than looked onto my mother, she understood what that look meant as she says "Son , why did you brought a pokemon egg into our home?" i then respond "i found it a while ago it was abandoned near some bloody bones, i couldn't let it die there it was just an egg" the small Eevee put's one of her front paws on my leg and says "Eevee-vee" my parents then looked at each other and smiled, "son, you could had told us we would had helped you with the egg..." i interrupted my father as i say "you said that i couldn't bring any pokemon home", my mother then says "but you shouldn't had to take care of the egg by yourself, you did the right thing by bringing the egg here ,son" i look at my mothers face and , while whimping my tears, i say "soo i can keep her?" my mother looks at me amazed "how do you know it's a she?" i quickly respond by raising my arm that beared the small Eevee on it and turned it to my mother, the Eevee's head was near my shoulder , i then showed my hand to my mother, i had two digits of mine inside of the Eevee cub's vaginal opening as the Eevee humped my hand and, at the same time, griped my arm so she doesn't fall off, the Eevee was already dripping fluids all over my hand.

Months passed, i always took the Eevee with me to school soo i could keep an eye over her, between classes, me and Eevee would always make out behind the school's main building as she always wanted, for some reason, me to finger her while kissing her, i didn't complain as i started to enjoy it too, i was now arriving home exausted and ready for the weekend that was just starting, i got into the couch and started zapping between channels, but Eevee had other plans and after searching the house to see if my parents were in the house she aproached me, starring me with the same look as she always did when she was feeling "needy", she jumped into the couch and then my lap still giving me that look , i respond while looking at the clock on the T.V as it had stoped on the local news station "my father must be arriving from the shopping mall and my mom should already be home as today's her day of from the office..." the Eevee interrupts with a kiss to which i react "dam you" i grab her and run into my bedroom closing the door behind me.

I go to my bed and drop Eevee into the bed while ,at the same time, push my two fingers inside her vaginal opening , she starts to salivate but pushes me off into the ground behind me, "what's wrong ? Was i too rough?" she starts to pull my pants down "what are you doing? " she gets herself between my legs and starts to lick my boxers just over my dick, i look at her and say "you could have warn me, i don't want it but thanks" as i try to get up , the Eevee however decided that that wasn't an option as she pulls my boxers down and jumps to my chest, "Eevee STOP you are still too young" i tried to warn her without any avail as she clentched down on me , our crotches now slammed together as a little river of blood started flow on to the ground below me, i look at her as she starts to shake , she then pushes her crouch even further down on to me while screaming in pain and rising her torso over me, "are you okay?" i said to her even dough i know she just broke her hymen , she looks at me blushing as she aproached for a kiss, this kiss wasn't the normal kiss we used to have when we were at my school, this kiss was a real kiss as our tongues mingled our saliva, we were playing with each others tongues with a unreal passion, after a while she started to move her self up and down on my dick, i couldn't believe how great i was feeling as i never did this before specialy with another pokemon, she starts to move faster and breaks the kiss as we both start moaning, i quicky grab her ass in order to pull it down harder while at the same time humping upwards at her, "Eevee i'm close" i said as Eevee started to clamp on me, i than pull out and say "Eevee that was awesome" she giggled but stopped when she saw i didn't cum, she grabbed my still hard dick and put it at her entrance, "Eevee stop i don't want to cum inside of you, i don't know if we are in the same egg group" as i finished talking she humped hard on me making me release my seed deep inside her womb she shivered and screamed her name "Eevee", my mother slamed the door open and said "is everything alright in here i tough i've heard a scream..." my mother looked straight at us while my cum started to come out around my dick as it was still inside of Eevee, after the awkardness of the moment ended my mother say "sorry i shouldn't had burst in her on such a private moment"


	2. Last Chapter Alive

My eyes opened as i see a bright light coming from my bed, i could see a blue umbreon coming my way lowering it self on my chest while rubbing her tasty pussy on my mouth as i drank the fluid coming out from it , when all of the sudden the dream ended as i feel a certain wetness on my crotch i looked at it and gazed.

"where is eevee?" i scream to the blue sylveon that apeared on my bed room, "sylvy-sylvy-sylvy" the pokemon responded as it lowered it's muzzle to my bare penis and starts to suck on the tip, i slaped the pokemon to the floor, with as much strength i had in me, while grabing my bat and swinging at the pokemon, suddenly the pokemon jumps at me, in self defense i hit it on the side with the bat shooting the pokemon through the window as blood started to come out from it's mouth.

Once i got outside the pokemon was laying on the ground covered in glass bleading from every part of its body, i prepare to finish of the pain of the sylveon when all of the sudden the pokemon throws itself vagina first on to my crotch, making me fall in to my back, as i reached to the bat the pokemon proceed to insert my half flacid penis in to it's vaginal entrance, the blood serving as a lube, she started to ride me, up and down, going deeper and deeper with each hump it then grabbed my shirt and started to twist it, then she brought her head closer and started kissing me, i grabbed her butt and twist her body on me so her belly is up, i then say to her softly "you have to stop using Amenesia on me or you might get killed" my sylvy started to purr, i put one of my hands on her clit and another on her belly playing with her eight tits on her barely notice-able pregnant belly i than start to hump in to her hard timing it with my rubbing and hugging when she then clamped on me squirting her sweet fluids on to the ground below me , i then restart my humping as she moans on her orgasm then with a hard hump i fill her womb with my seed making it bathe the small egg she is growing.

I wake up after last nights fuck party with sylvy and prepare to my first gym battle that starts in five minutes...

[Continues in "Broken Love"]


End file.
